Bésame
by Pitapafrita
Summary: Porque en un rincón de la mansión presidencial se guarda el secreto de dos de los hombres más conocidos de Panem; pero solo al terminar la última hilera de rosas multicolor, se guarda el secreto de dos corazones que palpitan por más...


_[[Este fic participa del reto "A Ciegas" del foro Hasta El final de la Pradera"]]_

 **Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé. La idea nunca se me habria ocurrido a mí, forma parte tambien del regalo.

Este es un regalo para LesMots, asi que espero que les guste, y sobre todo te guste LesMots :)

* * *

Los susurros llenaban el pequeño rincón donde se habían refugiado.

Porque el capitolio no se encuentra al tanto de lo que se esconde detrás de unas puertas de cristal, con el ambiente húmedo y claro, acompañado de una calidez que invita a sentirse en casa... Por poco olvidando que está prohibido estar aquí.

Porque Panem no se entera del secreto que se refugia detrás de la última linea de rosas inmaculadamente cuidadas, protegidas con la misma pasión con la que, detrás del último rosal, un par de labios se funden en un beso cálido.

Porque mientras los látidos de sus corazones se acompasan, sus mentes comienzan a dispersarse, con temor a ser descubiertos... y juzgados, por una sociedad que si bien entiende que matar niños en un juego de control está correcto, su entendimiento se cierra en el momento que se intenta hablar en nombre del amor, por una manera diferente de amar, pero que hace sentir vivos a los labios que se vuelven a fundir en otro fugaz beso.

Porque sólo aquellas rosas de colores tan exóticos han sido testigos de las promesas que salen de esos labios...

Porque sólo aquellas flores de colores tan estrambóticos son guardianes de todos los secretos que han susurrado ese par de labios...

Los látidos de sus corazones se vuelven a acelerar mientras la felicidad invade sus cuerpos. Aquellos labios se separan por un minuto mientras se miran a los ojos. Ojos que buscan en el rostro del otro una señal de que lo que hacen es correcto. Porque lo que el corazon dicta no siempre puede ser correcto ¿o sí?

Porque sus corazones los habían llevado hasta esto. Lo que comenzó en una noche de pasión, con el alcohol como pésimo consejero, se había llevado hacia adelante a un punto qué, si bien tenía un regreso, aquellos corazones nunca lo querrían recorrer. Después de haber probado el cielo, no podían conformarse con lo que incluso en otro tiempo consideraron bueno.

Porque si bien se piensa con el cerebro y no con el corazón, su cuerpo les pide más, sus sentimientoa ruegan por más, sus corazones palpitan por más.

 _"Bésame"_ murmura Seneca Crane después de hechar un último vistazo al hombre que le devuelve la mirada.

 _"Bésame tú"_ obtuvo como única respuesta de los labios de Caesar Flickerman.

Ambos volvieron a fundirse en la pasión, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, por lo que su cuerpo les rogaba, y el corazon agradecía como un ardiente regalo. Movian sus labios como si pudieran predecir los movimientos del otro, sus paladares se deleitaban al sentir el placer que acarrea tener a la persona amada frente a tí. Las emociones florecian al mezclarse con los pensamientos, los conceptos que tenian desde pequeños sobre lo bueno y lo correcto. Y sus almas disfrutaban por el pequeño momento de alegria que les traía el presente.

Porque Seneca Crane sabe que está mal, para un hombre de su puesto y de su posición social es completamente inaceptable, que si algún día es descubierto lo pagará caro. Pero no le importa...

Porque Caesar Flickerman sabe lo que el pais lo considera, sabe la posición y la influencia que tiene en la forma de pensar de los capitolinos y de todo Panem, que si llegan a saberlo será el hazmereir de toda la nación, comenzando por los puestos altos de la sociedad. Pero no le importa...

Porque en un alejado rincón de la mansión presidencial se guarda el secreto de dos de los hombres más conocidos de Panem; de una de las mayores influencias en el mundo de las controversias del pais, y de uno de los mejores prospectos de la nación. Bajo un clima cálido y ardiente, y con un aroma mas allá de la dulzura de la naturaleza modificada por la forma de pensar humana, más allá de lo intactamente correcto.

Pero sólo al final del invernadero, al terminar la última hilera de rosas multicolor, se guarda el secreto de dos corazones que palpitan por más, con la velocidad de un ave, y con el ritmo de uno solo...

* * *

No suelo escribir cosas de este tipo, y es el primer fic donde llego a escribir sobre un tema cercano a la homosexualidad, pero creo que al final me quedó una historia aceptable.

Espero sobre todo que te haya agradado LesMots, fue todo un reto para mí ;)

Si les gustó o no, recuerden que pueden dejar un review, que la cajita de acá abajo no muerde y siempre ayuda a los escritores.

Hasta pronto :)


End file.
